


【蝙绿】旧梦

by sloray



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), ustice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 所以这是个，未来的老爷以为是自己做梦，但其实是终夜视差魔做了个梦的跨时空视差魔会梦到蝙蝠侠吗 的片段
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, 布鲁斯·韦恩 / 哈尔·乔丹
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【蝙绿】旧梦

布鲁斯从坠落中惊醒。

首先映入眼睑的是天花板上巨大水晶吊灯垂下来的装饰链，他眨了几次眼睛才终于在水晶折射出的眼花缭乱的灯光里对准了焦距。有那么一会他不知道自己在哪。但很快他认出了自家书房的壁画。

“我没想吵醒你。”来自身边的声音让他回过神来，他侧过头就看到说话的人在他身边维持着弯腰的姿势，他们此刻的距离极近，甚至对方站起来的过程中头发擦过他的鼻尖，让他闻到了那团棕色柔软中寒冷的味道。

当对方完全站直，布鲁斯注意到他穿着一件绿色的毛衣，手里拿着的那本书似乎就是刚刚弯下腰的动机。

大概是他太专注于观察对方而没有回答问题，对方挑起一边的眉毛，做了个疑惑的表情“再睡一会？”

“不了，现在是什么时间？阿尔弗雷德呢？”布鲁斯坐起来的时候有一瞬间眩晕，然后他才意识到自己之前躺在书房的沙发上睡着了，而这糟糕的决定让他的脖子隐隐作痛。

“下午七点，阿福去准备晚餐了。”对方递给了他一个杯子，在递到嘴边前布鲁斯就从浓郁的香气判断出那褐色的液体不是咖啡，而是管家特制的热可可。理智上布鲁斯觉得自己应该拒绝，并来一杯提神醒脑的东西，但是阿尔弗雷德的手艺和对方的贴心加分超过了理智，于是接了过来并迅速的喝了一口。热度穿透了他的五脏六腑，让他感觉回了一点魂。

“你什么时候来的？”他一面漫不经心的问，一面想要起身去忙该做的工作，但马上被身边的人按了回去。

“我就是为此而来的。”

布鲁斯愤怒的抬起眼，试图不通过面具发出蝙蝠侠的‘死亡视线’，奈何对方免疫恐惧伤害，丝毫不为所动“外面下了大雪。”布鲁斯顺着向窗外看了一眼，果不其然看到窗沿上厚厚的积雪和外面的一片白皑“而你答应了阿福今晚你和小鸟们都会在家里跨过年关。”

“我答应了什么？”什么年关？

“……”对方显而易见的被他懵懂的表情逗乐了，他的眉毛挑高断言道“你还没睡醒。”

现在是什么时间？

“今天是……”布鲁斯有那么一瞬间的时间错位感，但当他抬起头来看着挂在墙上的钟表上的日期，那一瞬间的疑惑被打散了“今天是31日。”他叹了口气。

“是的，旧年的最后一天的最后几个小时，我们可以一起吃个饭然后看个电影迎接新年。”

或者我也可以先出去夜巡一圈然后在零点前赶回来。

但对方坐在了他的身边，虽然这条沙发长到可以让他躺平睡觉，但是他们依旧挤在一个极近的距离，膝盖挨着膝盖，肩膀挤着肩膀。不知是开的过高的暖气供应还是刚刚那杯热可可搅浑了他的脑子，布鲁斯觉得自己满足于现状，并不急着去想自己应该想的问题。

对方自顾自说下去，从面前的茶几下翻出了一个箱子“星际迷航？”

现在布鲁斯确定对方确实是有备而来了。那箱星际迷航的老影带是他小时候的搜藏品，他之后无数次想要处理掉，但被老管家以‘给老年人留点乐趣’为由礼貌的搬走了。他震惊于将他一手带到大的老管家居然公然联合别人套路他的时候，身边的人从中挑拣出了一盒满意的磁带，在他面前晃了晃“原初。”这是一种宣布的姿态，没给他商量的余地，就跟平时这人的风格一样。

其实就风格而言，布鲁斯更喜欢下一代。但他没有阻止对方将磁带插入读带机里。

我的书房里有一台读带机吗？

他在一瞬间有这样的疑惑，但是当影像亮起来以后，他的注意力便被吸引了过去，大概是他们的生活中充斥太多让人视觉疲劳的特效和绚烂的灯光效果，所以他们现在对上世纪七八十年代的五毛光效相当满意。布鲁斯在对方对某些外星生物不时的点评里昏昏欲睡，回过神来时发现他们依旧维持着肩膀挨着肩膀的姿势挤在沙发一角，甚至还在不知何时分享起了一张毯子。对现阶段满意并失去了部分思考能力的布鲁斯打了个哈欠，没忍住将心里想的说了出来“你让我感觉很像詹姆斯·柯克。”

“你在暗示我能迷倒全宇宙的魅力？”

“不，嘴炮那是部分，不合规则，异想天开，能胡诌整个宇宙。”布鲁斯露出了一个恶意的微笑，决定不让对方自我感觉太过良好“而我是医生，一直在试图叫停你那些奇怪的想法。”

“我以为我才是医生……一直被你呼来喝去做这做那。”布鲁斯从侧面看到对方扬起眉毛“而你是那个‘绿血尖耳朵的冷血家伙’。”

“看来我们需要重新定义一下对方的印象了。”布鲁斯在这个距离感觉到对方笑起来时喉咙里的震动，他承认他被对方感染变得心情愉快。他看着对方的侧脸，看着下巴一处细小的伤痕和眼角的笑纹，最后转移到对方的斑白的鬓角“你有白头发了。”

“……”于是对方转过头来若有所思的回答“我刚从一颗近恒星星球回来，那里时间比地球快三倍。”

“你在暗示上面待了一阵以后你现在比我年纪大？”布鲁斯挑衅的反问“你为什么就不能承认你就是比我显老？”

这引起了对方的大笑“拜托布鲁斯，醒醒，你只是嫉妒我比较英俊，而现在我看起来比你还成熟英俊。”

布鲁斯没跟着他笑，也没有反驳他，他安静的坐在那，于是对方也不得不停止了大笑。在对方重新看向他的时候，布鲁斯伸出手，他揽过对方的肩膀，合上他们之间本就不长的距离，他贴上对方有些微凉的嘴唇，错开一点角度方便舌头深入，而对方任由他的舌头在口腔里搜刮。

布鲁斯最后扫过对方一颗尖锐的牙齿然后退开了一点距离，现在他的思维能力回来了，他极力控制着自己嘴唇的颤抖问“哈尔，现在是什么时候？”

“布鲁斯。”这是对方今晚第一次呼唤他的名字，近乎叹息。

蝙蝠侠想起来了，现在本该是二月，早就过了哥谭会下雪的时间，两天前阿尔弗雷德就开始絮叨他的生日要如何举办，而达米安在更早之前就开始偷偷准备礼物了。

“哈尔，你做了什么？”布鲁斯再次问，发挥了蝙蝠侠的执着。

“……”对方垂下了眼睑遮住了那片棕色里的一点黄色“没有什么，这只是一场梦。”他伸出手抱住布鲁斯时，布鲁斯能闻到他身上清冷的味道，就像每次灯侠从外太空回到瞭望塔时带着的气味。他用自己的额头贴上布鲁斯的，近乎柔软的语气在他耳边低语“醒来吧。”

*

“哈尔？”

当视差魔回过神来时，他看到漂浮在他身边的晚辈局促不安的呼唤他，远处暗淡的太阳正发挥出自己最后的余光，而这点光芒并不足以为地球带来一丝热量。

他没有说话，但是他的点头就足以让后辈宽心，他看着后辈对他挥手告别跟他说等他回来再说之类的话。

在飞向太阳的最后的最后，他看向瞭望塔，理所当然的，单透玻璃让他什么都看不到。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以这是个，未来的老爷以为是自己做梦，但其实是终夜视差魔做了个梦的跨时空视差魔会梦到蝙蝠侠吗 的片段


End file.
